


Kiss from a Rose SongFic

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: College AU, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Roman Reigns Fluff, Songfic, roman reigns comfort, roman reigns hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Roman used to be roommates and close friends during your college times. When an accident destroys his dream of becoming a famous football player, you are by his side, trying your best to help him through his depression and melancholy. You hoped that he would find a new meaning in his life, making it worth living, which he eventually did - a meaning, that caught you by surprise.





	Kiss from a Rose SongFic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: College AU, hurt, comfort, fluff
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Request on Tumblr: “Can u do a songfic based on the song kiss from a rose by Seal? 😱❤️❤️??” by anonymous
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/182089587901/kiss-from-a-rose-songfic-roman-reigns-x-reader
> 
> Seal - Kiss from a Rose 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMD2TwRvuoU

**_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._**  
**_You became the light on the dark side of me._**  
**_Love remained a drug that’s the high and not the pill._**  
**_But did you know, that when it snows,_**  
**_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._**

_*Years ago in college*_

He couldn’t believe that this had happened to him, couldn’t believe that one tiny mistake could have such a severe impact on his life, his future, his passion and yet it did. One tiny moment of not paying attention… well not exactly. Rather one tiny moment of misjudgment. One moment of guessing the next move of the other team’s player wrong. One moment, that changed his life for him. Roman was sitting on his bed, still trying to process what the doctor had been telling him a few days before he had been released from the hospital . He was throwing his football from his left hand to his right and back, repeating it several times while he once again relived that terrible moment in his life, that ended his career.

It was during one of the most important games of the last semester, basically the whole college was there to watch it. Roman had been beyond hyped, knowing that they were all grasping for the victory, they wanted to celebrate at the end of this game.  The clock was ticking down, there were just a few seconds left to decide the game and he was well aware how important his role was, how much everyone counted on him, counted on him to lead his team to victory. He knew that those few seconds could also decide about his future, his career as there was a rather important talent scout in the audience, that could have opened a door for him in the major league, making it possible for him to play for his favorite team. Seconds, that he needed to make it possible for his teammate to do the final touchdown. But in the end it would have been seconds that marked the last time before his career would have been over before it actually started.

He knew that the player from the opposite team didn’t want to hurt him on purpose, didn’t want to harm him in any way and he knew quite well how tough of a sport football could be, that you weren’t allowed to show any mercy while you were out there trying to win that game. Knew it, as he had been in a position quite some time before where he wasn’t supposed to show any mercy either. And yet he would have never expected that he would have to face such a fatal fate. When his opponent crashed into him, he didn’t realize what was going on at first, shrugging it of as a normal tackle, that sent him to the floor. But it only took him seconds to realize that it was not only that, seconds for the pain to explode like a firework. He crashed down on the floor, realizing only then that the painful yell was escaping his own lips.

The next thing he realized was the terrible angle his knee was located in. Everything in him screamed that it didn’t look right and yet it took him a moment until his brain was able to process the words that his inner voice screamed at him. It was that moment that it hit him with full force, that moment he realized that he must have broken his kneecap. The pain was almost unbearable and it was only his determined will, that stopped him from passing out immediately. The voice screaming in pain seemed to be so distant and yet he knew that it was his own. Everything afterwards was kind of blurred and he only knew from stories he was told, what had happened.  
He had been carried from the field in order to be rushed to the hospital. The game ended after a few minutes, that everyone needed to move on from the shock, in the other team’s favor, all while Roman was brought to the emergency for surgery, the surgeons doing their best to repair the damage, doing their best to somehow repair his kneecap, so he would be able to play again. And at first they were pretty positive, that he could return one day, that he could play again although it would take months, even years of therapy. But they were wrong. He somehow knew it in advance, somehow was certain of that the moment he awoke after the surgery and his parents, that were by his side, told him what had happened. But he wanted to believe that the doctors were right, wanted to believe that he could return to the football field one day and follow his passion. Believed contrary to his own gut feeling. And now…

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._**  
**_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah._**  
**_And now that your rose is in bloom._**  
**_A light hits the gloom on the gray._**

**_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._**  
**_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain,_**  
**_Baby, to me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny._**  
**_Won’t you tell me is that healthy, baby?_**  
**_But did you know, that when it snows,_**  
**_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._**

Well now he was sitting in his room, the pain in his knee still omnipresent and the football he was holding in his hands was the only thing, that was left behind from his former life. Although the doctors were certain, that he would heal completely, they nevertheless had to inform him that they were wrong, that their predictions were far from being accurate. The breakage in his kneecap was more severe than they would have guessed in the first place, the healing process taking longer than expected and a few days before he got released from hospital he was told the news, that he feared most. That he wouldn’t be able to play football ever again. In that moment part of his world shattered, knowing that the life he knew up until now was over the way it used to be. And to make it even worse, he was informed that the talent scout wanted to offer him a contract, wanted to sign him even before he saw him on the field that day. That, of course, was before his knee cap shattered and his career was over before it actually started.

And now Roman was sitting on his bed in that little college apartment, he had rented, staring at the wall or at the ceiling for a change and pitying himself, not knowing what he should do with his life now, knowing that its initial purpose was gone, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do anymore what he loved doing. He had no idea how often he had been breaking down until this day, how many tears he had shed while he was alone in his room at the hospital, how many tantrums he had thrown back in his room, cursing his knee, himself and the player, that crashed into him, although he knew that he didn’t do it on purpose but that it was a stupid accident, that could have happened to anyone.

Knowing all of this didn’t make it better, however. „Fuck it.“, he screamed as he tossed the football in his hands against the wall with all of the force he could bring up in that moment, the ball smashing against it with a loud thud. Just moments later he could hear a careful knocking, followed by your voice as you wanted to know: „You’re alright, Ro?“ He took a deep breath, answering: „Yeah I’m alright.“

„Do you mind if I come in?“

„No, it’s okay.“

You carefully opened the door, stepping into his room, that usually was cleaned up all the time but right now it couldn’t have been any messier and you couldn’t really blame him. It pained you seeing your roommate and one of your closest friends if not your best one like that. He was sitting on his bed, his damaged leg resting on a pile of pillows while he was staring at the wall, that spotted a huge hole. When your eyes shifted over to it, you saw the football lying at the floor in front of it and you didn’t need to be a visionary to know what must have happened.

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._**  
**_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_**  
**_Now that your rose is in bloom._**  
**_A light hits the gloom on the gray._**

**_I’ve been kissed by a rose on the gray,_**  
**_I’ve been kissed by a rose on the gray,_**  
**_…And if I should fall along the way_**  
**_I’ve been kissed by a rose_**  
**_…been kissed by a rose on the gray._**

Roman and yourself got to know each other on your first day of college, him being one of the first people to talk to you. You were still grateful, that he had started a conversation with you as you were rather scared that day. Everything kind of overwhelmed you and since your friends all headed to different colleges you were pretty alone that day. You weren’t having full anxiety attacks in the past, but being there that day among all of those people, that you didn’t know, with places you had no idea where to head to, well, you felt kind of lost. And back then you were pretty sure that you would have a hard time getting used to that new life here. It was not that you didn’t trust yourself that you could do it. It was simply the unknown future, that scared you, knowing that you had to start anew with all kinds of friendships and talking to people was nothing, that was too hard for you but you didn’t necessarily love it other.

When Roman started a conversation with you that day, basically being in the same position as you were with being all by himself, you at least got to know one person rather fast although you were aware, that he probably had no problem with gaining a circle of friends within a short time. Fast forwarded you wouldn’t have thought at first that you got along so great in the end, that you even decided to become roommates and you couldn’t have asked for a better one. Apart from that, there were also some lessons you were sitting in together and although your and his lifestyle as well as your interests differed to a certain degree, there was nevertheless some things you had in common, about which you could talk for hours.

Seeing your friend as desperate as he was now, hurt you more than you could have said. You knew how much he loved football, knew how hard he was aiming for being able to sign with a talent scout and get big in the NFL and yet he was sitting here now, his dream shattered into 1000 of pieces. You knew how much devastation he was feeling as thinking of not pursuing your dream any longer would have tossed you in a deep hole just like it did with him. You took a deep breath before you entered his room, carefully closing the door behind you. You hesitated for a second before you moved over to him, sitting down on the free space on his bed right next to him, your shoulder touching his before you stared at the hole on the opposite side of the room. “New form of anger management?”, you wanted to know with him chuckling before you could hear his deep voice say: “I think so, yeah.“

Although you managed to amuse him for a bit, you could clearly hear the deep sadness in his voice. You knocked with your shoulder against his, before you focused on him, a sad smile on your lips as you said: "I know that you probably don’t want to hear that now, especially when taking into consideration that it was you dream to become a professional football player one day, but usually when one door closes another happens to open. As much as it might suck now, I’m pretty sure that you’re going your way and who knows, maybe along the way, there’s something you enjoy even more than football and with time passing you might look back and be happy for the turn your life took in that moment, even if you don’t know it as of now.”

“You’re doing a rather lousy job with your motivational speech, you’re aware of that, aren’t you?”

“Well it was worth a try. Sitting here the whole day, thinking of things, that could have been but weren’t supposed to be, doesn’t exactly help you either, you know? I just want you to not fully lose yourself in that deep hole you are stuck in currently. I just haven’t figured out yet how to pull you out of it.”, you answered with Roman holding your gaze, letting your words sink in. After a few moments of silence he replied: “I appreciate your concern, Y/N, I really do. And I promise you that I will be fine eventually. But right now nothing makes sense. The one thing I had been dreaming of, I had been aiming to achieve, that one thing was ripped out right of my hands. To be honest, at the moment I have no idea what to do with my life. I know that it must sound nuts that a sport can be so important, but… I have no idea how to explain it. It feels as if I don’t have any perspective any longer and that not only drives me mad, but also scares me to the bone. The future, I had dreamed of, just got completely erased and now I have nothing.”

“I can understand you, I really do. And I know that it must be so incredibly hard to accept it and to somehow adjust to it. But I need you to understand that your life isn’t over even though it seems to be at this point.”

“I know that, Y/N. And I’m really grateful for you caring so much. And I can assure you that I’m not jumping from the next best roof, but… well… I guess I just need time to somehow get used to it.” You studied his face, trying to decide whether he indeed wasn’t in a position, where he could end up harming himself. You knew, that your friend was strong and you were pretty sure that he was honest with you, but being as deep in that pitch black hole as he currently was, well… you just wanted to rule out the worst.

After a few moments you nodded your head, mumbling: “I just need you to promise me that you are going to talk to me whenever you feel like that desperation is overwhelming you, will you?” Roman could tell how important it was to you that he would stay safe, so he nodded his head, a small smile on his face as he answered, pulling you into a little hug while doing so: “I promise, Y/N. I promise.” You smiled at him before you said, trying to lighten the mood: “How about we catch up on our favorite show? They are having a marathon currently and since, despite your skills, you obviously made sure to miss the television, we still have that luxury.” You managed to make him laugh out loud as he agreed to doing so and within a few minutes you placed a bowl full of popcorn between the both of you, being trapped in your favorite show just shortly after.

**_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._**  
**_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain._**

**_To me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny, yeah_**  
**_Won’t you tell me is that healthy, baby._**  
**_But did you know, that when it snows,_**  
**_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._**

The next weeks basically were one huge rollercoaster ride for Roman with as many ups as there were downs. His knee was still hurting like hell and although he tried to adjust to the fact, that football was done with him for good, he found himself in a deep melancholy on a regular basis, found himself drifting away from social life, not wanting to see anyone, especially not his teammates although they were good friends to him. But seeing them just reminded him even more of what he had to give up due to his accident. You tried your best to lift your roommate’s spirits, tried your best to help him through therapy, that he had started in the meantime to ensure, that he would get full movement of his knee back eventually. And you hated to see him suffer like that, hated that you couldn’t do anything to make any of this better as you could completely imagine how hard it must have been for him accepting, that he wouldn’t be able to live the dream ,that he had been chasing for so long, anymore. You would have lied if you said, that there wasn’t a certain sadness in your apartment ever since that accident happened and you could not think of a way to push it away, no matter how hard you tried.

It was one of those days, where Roman came home from his physical therapy more depressed than when he had left. It was not that he didn’t make any improvements, quite the contrary actually, since he was able to walk for a limited amount of time per day without crutches already, but for him, it simply was not fast enough, the improvements he had been making until now were not enough for his liking, were not enough with regard to what he was expecting from himself.

You were currently in the tiny kitchen of your shared apartment, making something to eat for yourself respectively having added the double amount of required ingredients as you were sure that Roman wouldn’t say no when you offered him something as well, when he fell down on one of the chairs in front of the tiny table. You could hear his frustrated sigh and as you turned around you noticed that he had buried his head in his hands. „How was your therapy?“, you wanted to know with him grunting: „Therapy was good but I’m not making any improvements.“

„Ro, you are able to walk without your crutches for a certain amount of time per day. After the severe injury you had suffered and for the limited amount of time you are in therapy now, that is quite some improvement. Don’t be so hard on yourself all the time. Injuries like that simply need their time to heal.“ He lifted his head, his dark brown eyes changing between angry and sad, when he answered: „It just is not fast enough for my liking, Y/N. I feel like a complete no-good. I can’t do any sports, my movement is limited, I can’t even go on any trips as I know that my knee doesn’t want to work the way I want it to. Even sitting in lectures is painful with more and more time passing by. I want to be able to move it, I want to be able to put full weight on it. I want it to go back to normal. I know, that I will never be able to play football again, although I’m still not willing to accept it, but at least I want to feel like a full functioning person again. So no, the improvements I have made are not good enough. It’s not going fast enough and no matter how severe the injury was, I expected it to be better by now. So please don’t give me that „everything will be fine“ motivational speech.“ You crooked an eyebrow, turning back to the pot in front of you, stirring what was in it while you stated: „You sound like a little kid throwing a tantrum, you are aware of that aren’t you?“

„And I have every right to do so. It’s not you having to deal with the consequences of that injury, is it?“ He knew, that he was unfair and he certainly didn’t want to put the blame on you as he knew that it was you, that was by his side all the time, that lifted his spirits whenever he was so depressed that he thought that there was no sense in continuing with his life anymore, knew that it was you, that spent hours in the night by his side, just talking and listening to him when he felt like crying. That it was you, that was his rock in a stormy sea, that gave him perspectives, when he thought that there weren’t any, that always had his back no matter how dark it looked like. That it was you, his best friend, that was there for him, no matter what and he couldn’t even thank you enough for that, couldn’t thank you enough for keeping him going. But in that moment, he just couldn’t show it, he just couldn’t be grateful as he was too deep in self pitying himself than to admit that you were right.

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._**  
**_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_**  
**_Now that your rose is in bloom,_**  
**_A light hits the gloom on the gray._**

You took a deep breath before you put the spoon aside, turning down the temperature on the oven and turning back around so you could face him before you moved over, sitting down next to him and locking eyes with him. You remained silent for a few moments before you replied calmly: „You are right. I’m not the one having to deal with it. But I am the one, that tried to build you up ever since thad had happened. I’m the one, that tried her best to pull you out of that deep black hole you found yourself in. I’m the one, that had to see you suffer like that, knowing that I can’t help you no matter how hard I try. And I’m the one, that has never given up on you, that has never shrugged the state of mind you were in off, but that took you serious in every way possible. And I know, that you have every right to be mad, that you have every right to ask why it was you, why your dream vanished into thin air. But Ro… you are not the only one. Every day people all around the world have to give up their dreams for various reasons. Every day people all around the world are facing way worse fates, than the one you are confronted with. So yes, I completely understand you and I wished that you still had the life in front of you, that you wanted to pursue, but maybe, just maybe, you should let it happen for your own peace that you consider a different path in your life. That you try to stop putting football first and really think of different options, that might be already there but you are way too stubborn to see and accept now. I’m sorry for what you have to go through, I really am. But I’m not your punching bag. And I can’t do anything than to be by your side, to help you the best I can and to show you the possibilities you might have in your life. But you have to let that happen, have to accept it to a certain degree. And if you don’t want my help, at least tell me, so I can stop trying.“

He had been listening closely, hadn’t interrupted you once throughout your monologue and now it was you waiting for his reaction. You didn’t pressure him, didn’t even expect him to reply much, so you just sat there, getting lost in his gaze while you tried to figure out the different emotions washing over his face, tried to decide which one would win in the end. You couldn’t tell how much time had passed but when Roman moved his chair back, getting up as best as his knee let him, you tried to suppress the sigh of defeat. You knew that your roommate could be stubborn but you actually thought that you were on a good way of getting him back to normal. His reaction now caused you to accept the defeat, that you feared so much.

Your eyes followed his every movement, you tried to decide whether you should hold him back, tried to decide whether you should tell him that you didn’t mean to sound harsh but he probably would just walk out the room, slamming the door behind him once he had reached his own room. So you just remained silent, waited for him to walk out, showing you that way that your efforts didn’t meet fertile ground. When he stopped in front of you, you braced yourself for an answer, that you probably didn’t want to hear. 

Nevertheless you wouldn’t let him know how much it would hurt you if you had to learn that you weren’t the one, that could help him, that you weren’t the one, that could lift his spirits enough, that he would find a new profession he could pursue, even if it would take some time. You stared up at his face, his eyes not leaving yours for just a moment.

**_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._**  
**_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah._**  
**_And now that your rose is in bloom_**  
**_A light hits the gloom on the gray_**

Before you could say something, before you had the chance to take back what you had said, you felt his strong grip around your arm as he was pulling you up from your chair. You had no idea what was going on, wanting to protest immediately but before you could do so, you felt yourself being pressed against his body, his lips landing softly on yours. Roman was kissing you gently while his left hand rested on your lower back, his right gently caressing your cheek, not giving you much room to move your head. You were taken by surprise, not really knowing what you should do. Feeling his lips on yours, being held in his arms was nothing you would have complained about but it simply hit you out of the blue, it was absolutely unexpected. Silencing the little voice in the back of your head, you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss while doing so, parting your lips slightly so he could push his tongue in slowly.

You were responding to his sweet kiss right away, holding him close, drawing little circles on the back of his neck. As you broke apart Roman was resting his forehead against yours, both of you just enjoying the moment you currently found yourself in. You were the first one to find your voice again as you whispered: „What was that?“

„My way of showing you that I am more than just grateful for everything you had done for me since that accident had happened. You were right with everything you were saying except for one thing.“, he whispered, his thumb slowly stroking over your lips as you whispered: „What thing?“ He smiled at you before he placed another sweet kiss on your lips, responding quietly: „I have already found a new meaning in life. And that meaning is you. You’re probably not feeling the same and I’m sorry if I have taken you by surprise by that, but I haven’t found the courage to tell you or show you how much you mean to me before as I didn’t want to destroy what we had. But now… I don’t know, it just seemed the right thing to do.“

He gave you a shy smile, obviously waiting for your response. He was right, you were indeed taken by surprise. Never would you have expected that he felt more for you, never would you have dared to hope that you could have been anything more than one of his closest friends. Never would you have hoped, that he felt the same way for you like you did for him, although you would have never told him. Have you wished for it? Of course. Have you hoped? Absolutely. Have you thought that he did? Absolutely not. You returned his smile, pulling his head down, kissing him gently while he pulled you closer, getting lost completely in your touch.

When you broke apart again, you whispered: „I wished I had known sooner. But I guess I was just as afraid to let you know as you were.“ Roman smiled down at you, slowly processing what you had just confessed to him. „I’m just glad, that I know now.“, he whispered as well before his lips captured yours once again.

**_Now that your rose is in bloom,_**  
**_A light hits the gloom_**  
**_On the gray._**

_*Currently*_

„A penny for your thoughts.“, you mumbled as you hugged your husband from behind, who had just placed a replica of the Universal title, that he recently won, on a vacant space on the cupboard, that held his belts. You heard his deep chuckle, feeling his rough palms rubbing over your bare arms, turning around in them shortly after, causing you to face his chest before you lifted your head so you could stare into his eyes, that were so full of warmth and love. „I was just thinking back to that terrible accident, that did cost me my profession in football. And those beautiful weeks, months and years after leading to this moment here. You were right, you know? When one door closes, another one indeed opens. I would have never expected my life to turn out the way it did. And there is only one person I have to thank for that and that is my beautiful wife, that I’m holding in my arms currently.“, you could hear his deep voice, causing you to smile brightly.

He was right. Not only his accident but also that moment in the kitchen back in your student apartment, where he told you that you were his new meaning in life, changed your and his life forever. You started dating back then and although Roman still had his ups and downs due to his destroyed dream, he nevertheless learned to look on the bright side, knowing that you would be by his side no matter what turn his life would be taking. Both of you graduated from college and by that time, his knee was back to a condition, where he could make use of it completely again.

Due to his family background he soon found himself setting foot in the family business and years from that moment, he was not only married to you, the love of his life, but he also made himself known in the wrestling industry, having won all of the titles, that he possibly could, being one of the biggest stars the company was employing. You wrapped your hands around his neck, holding him close to you as you felt his fingertips follow your spine, sending shivers down it. „I’m glad that you eventually found that meaning in your life, that you were looking for back then.“, you whispered with Roman shaking his head as he leaned down to capture your lips in a sweet kiss, before he whispered into your ear: „No baby girl. I have found my meaning in life the day I met you on our first day of college. Everything else is just what I love doing. But I wouldn’t feel that way about it if I had to experience all of that without you. So thank you for saving me back then, for being my rock in a stormy sea, for becoming the light on the dark side of me.“ You could feel that you were close to tearing up as you whispered, your voice heavy with emotion: „I love you“ with Roman giving you one of his sweetest smiles, whispering: „I love you too, baby girl.“

Before you could say anything else you felt his soft lips on yours once again. Sometimes the meaning in one’s life was right in front of their eyes, even when it might have been covered. You were just as glad as Roman, that you both have found it that early in your life and you were both determined to hold on to it for as much time as the both of you were given together.


End file.
